


Being The Daughter Of A SEAL Team Member Is Tough

by HannahKitsch



Category: SEAL Team (TV), Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Bikers, F/M, Kidnapping, Piercings, Protective Derek Hale, Tags Contain Spoilers, Tags May Change, Tattoos, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-11
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 11:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17385275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HannahKitsch/pseuds/HannahKitsch
Summary: Hi, my name is Hannah Hayes. I am 16 years old and I live on a Naval Base with my father. We are all daughters of SEAL's except Kendall Spenser, Clay is her older brother. Join my friends and I on our adventures as we navigate our lives. We will go through ups and downs in our lives but our lives are still pretty amazing.





	1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name is Hannah Hayes. I am 16 years old and I live on a Navy Base in Virginia Beach. Luckily, I have friends who live on base with me, so I am not alone. Today is Monday, January 7,2019. My friends and I are in our last period class of the day. It is almost 3:30 so it is almost time to go home.  
Kendall: Are we sure this is a good idea?  
Me: Yes, we are just going to ride around a little.  
Lyla: What about you guys crash?  
Jennifer: We won't crash. Jax and Chibbs have been riding motorcycles for a long time.  
Cassidy: Yeah, some longer than others. (Sarcasm)  
Michaela: You have to admit Jax is so sexy.  
Me: Yes, he is but he is just a friend.  
Michaela: A friend with benefits. (Nudges me)  
Ashley: Yes, Michaela, we all know you lost your virginity to Jax.  
Me: Your dad would kill you and him if he found out.  
Michaela: He won’t find out.  
Principal Taylor: Ladies!  
Me: Sorry.  
Principal Taylor is substituting our class today because Mr. Grant got arrested for selling drugs to students.   
Suddenly, the bell rings and everyone jumps up.  
Principal Taylor: Everyone sit down the bell doesn't dismiss you I do.  
There were moans around the classroom, but everyone sat back down in their seats.  
Principal Taylor: Ok, you can go now.  
Everyone got up and walked out of the classroom to our lockers.  
Me: I'm going to go change.  
Jennifer: Me to.  
Jennifer and I walked into the bathroom, put our bags on the counter and got out our black crop tops, our leather jackets, and I got out my pointed toe stiletto heeled thigh high boots. We quickly changed, put the other clothes in our bag, and then we headed outside. I walked over to Jax's motorcycle while Jennifer walked over to Chibbs motorcycle. Jax handed me his helmet.   
Jax: Safety first.  
Me: Don't you want to wear it?  
Jax: No, I want you to wear it.  
I put on the helmet and climbed on the back of the motorcycle. I looked back and saw Jennifer get on Chibbs motorcycle. I did a thumbs up at her asking her is she was ready. She did a thumbs up back and we pulled out of the parking lot. 15 minutes later we were stopped at a stop light.  
Jax: So, where do you want to go?  
Me: I don't care anywhere you want to go.  
Suddenly, I heard someone say my name. I stupidly looked over to the vehicle next to us and noticed it was Nate Massey aka Michaela's dad.  
Me: Shit.  
Jax: What?  
Me: Michaela's dad is right next to us.  
Nate: Hannah get off that bike right now. (He said getting out of his truck)  
Luckily the light turned green and Jax hauled it.   
Me: We should just go to the base. (I said to Jax)  
Jax: Ok.  
A little while later we were close to the base.  
Me: You can just drop me off here.   
Jax: Are you sure?  
Me: Yes.  
We were very close to the base entrance, so Jennifer and I decided we were just going to walk because we didn't want anyone seeing us on the motorcycles because we knew word would get back to our parents.   
I saw Lyla's and Ashley's jeep coming down the road. Ashley pulled her jeep over so Jennifer and I could get in, then she rolled the window down.  
Ashley: Hop in, bitches.  
Jennifer and I got into the backseat of Ashley's four door jeep wrangler. We zipped our leather jackets up so no one would see what we were wearing. Ashley pulled up next to the guard station and he let us in because he knew who we were.   
Joel (Guard): Have a good day ladies.  
All: Thanks, you to.  
Lyla pulled in behind us as he left the gate open, so we could all go in.   
Cassidy: You guys are so screwed?  
Me: Why?  
Cassidy: Look at what you are wearing.   
Me: I zipped my jacket up.  
Ashley: So, you still have thigh high boots.   
Me: Oh yeah, shit.  
Cassidy: Jennifer's ok except for her top because she is wearing jeans and cowboy boots.  
Ashley: I'm going to take all my stuff home are you guys?  
Me: No, because Nate probably already called dad, so I am just going to go to the break room because if I am in there, he's not really going to yell at me.  
Jennifer: True, I'll go with you.   
Jennifer and I got out near the building while everyone else went home. We walked into the break room. I got a Sunkist and a nestle crunch bar, while Jennifer got a root-beer and rollo’s. After we got our snacks we sat down at a table. We started eating our snack when the door flew open. We both jumped.   
Sonny: What the hell were you thinking?  
Jennifer: What are you talking about?  
Sonny: Don’t play dumb you know what I am talking about. You were on the back of a motorcycle.  
Jennifer: Yeah, so.  
Sonny: SO!  
Jason: Sonny, I know your mad but calm down.  
Sonny: Aren't you mad?  
Jason: Yes, but right now is not the time. I just have one question for you Hannah who were those guys?  
Me: I can't tell you that because I don't want to get them into trouble.  
Jason: If you don't tell me you are going to be in more trouble.  
Me: That's fine. (I said sighing throwing both my hands up and shrugging)  
All of a sudden Michaela came running into the door. She shut the break room door and locked it.   
Jennifer: What are you doing?   
Michaela turned around to talk to Jennifer.   
Jennifer: Never mind.  
Michaela turned back around and saw her dad at the window, so she screamed.  
Michaela: Damn it, he found me.  
Nate: Young lady open this door right now!   
Michaela: NO!  
Dad walked over to Michaela and grabbed her jacket pulling her away from the door and he unlocked it.  
Michaela: Hey don't women handle me.  
Nate: Thanks. (He said as he walked into the door)  
Jason: Here's your little trouble maker. (Dad said holding Michaela out in front of him, so Nate could take her)   
Nate grabbed Michaela's arm.  
Michaela: Thanks a lot. (Michaela said to dad)  
Jennifer was spinning her chair around because she had the spinny chair. When Sonny walked over to her and grabbed the chair stopping it from spinning.   
Jennifer: Hey!  
Sonny: Don’t yell at me you have no right to! Show me the back of your neck?  
Jennifer: Why?  
Sonny: Now Jennifer!  
Jennifer leaned her head forward and lifted her hair.  
Sonny: Is that real? (Sonny asked looking at Jennifer’s cross tattoo on the back of her neck.)  
Jennifer: Yes.  
Sonny: It better not be. (He said licking his finger and rubbing it on Jennifer’s neck trying to see if the tattoo was real or not.)   
Jason: Show me your neck. (Dad said giving me a glare.)   
I tipped my head forward and lifted my hair showing dad the back of my neck.   
Jason: Ok. You don’t have any tattoos?  
Me: No sir.  
I did have a belly button piercing but he didn’t ask me that question.  
Sonny: That’s a real tattoo.   
Jennifer: I told you.  
Sonny: Jennifer Elizabeth Quinn! Where the hell did you get that tattoo at?  
Jennifer: A tattoo shop.  
Sonny: Don’t be cute! I want the name right now!  
Jennifer: You’re not going to get the name so don’t even try. Besides it’s not even that big.  
Sonny: That’s not the point!   
Lyla, Cassidy, Ashley, and Kendall came walking in.   
Cassidy: I know he had a big oops.   
Me: Read the room ladies.  
Sonny and Dad were staring at Cassidy wide eyed. Ashley and Lyla fell on the floor laughing after seeing the look on their faces. What they didn’t know was their dads were standing in the doorway.   
Brock: Who had a big what Lyla!  
Lyla: Nothing daddy.  
Trent: Nope you ladies are not going to get out of this situation that easily.  
Kendall: We went to a strip club for women and saw Richie’s um. (Looking down at the ground)  
Lyla: Penis Kendall.  
Brock: Hey!  
Lyla: What?  
Brock: Don’t use that term!  
Lyla: It’s the correct term. Would you rather me say dick?  
Brock: That’s enough Lyla! (he said with raised eyebrows letting her know he is serious.)  
Jason: How do you even know his name?  
Ashley: Because were friends with the stripper. (She said sweetly)  
Trent: What! (He said as he grabbed Ashley’s arm helping her off the floor)  
Lyla: Where’s Cerberus?  
Brock: At home. Don’t try to change the subject Lyla Jane Reynolds!  
Michaela: Damn he used your whole name. (Michaela said as she walked in with Nate holding the back of her neck.)  
Kendall: We know them because we hang out with them. We met them in a club once and have been hanging out ever since.  
Sonny opened his mouth to speak when Lt. Commander Blackburn came walking into the break room followed by Clay. They noticed that it was tense.   
Blackburn: Whatever we just walked into must wait to be discussed we have to leave soon. We need to debrief right now so we are prepared. The girls can stay with Alana at Jason’s house together for tonight or for however long we are gone just like they always do.   
Jason: I’ll get in touch with her and let her know so she can set out the sleeping bags and go grocery shopping if she needs to.   
Me: The girls and I can go grocery shopping for her.  
Jason: Not a chance. (he said to me with raised eyebrows letting me know he was serious)


	2. Chapter 2

Blackburn: Whatever we just walked into must wait to be discussed we have to leave soon. We need to debrief right now so we are prepared. The girls can stay with Alana at Jason’s house together for tonight or for however long we are gone just like they always do.   
Jason: I’ll get in touch with her and let her know so she can set out the sleeping bags and go grocery shopping if she needs to.   
Me: The girls and I can go grocery shopping for her.  
Jason: Not a chance. (He said to me with raised eyebrows letting me know he was serious)   
Blackburn: I’ll get someone to take the girls to your house, so we don’t have to worry about them going anywhere else. (He said talking to dad. He gave Cassidy a hug and told her he loved her then he walked out to go to the meeting.)   
Jason: When we are gone be good for you mother. Do you understand me?  
Me: Yes sir.  
Sonny: They better all be good. (He said glaring at Jennifer.)  
Just then Jennifer’s phone rang When We by Tank, she silenced it and she was lucky when Brian Armstrong came into the room.  
Brian: Are you ladies ready?  
All: Yes.   
We gave our dads/brother a hug, told them we loved them and vice versa and then we walked out of the room with Brian.  
Jennifer: You changed my ringtone, didn’t you? (she asked Michaela)  
Michaela: Yep.   
Jennifer’s phone rang again just as we got outside, and she answered it.   
Jennifer: Hello. Yes. Would you calm down I was wearing a helmet. They have been riding motorcycles all their lives. Because they are good guys. I don’t want to fight with you. I know. I love you to. Bye.   
We walked over to the golf cart stop with Brian to wait for a ride.   
Me: Jennifer and I are going to walk to my house if that’s ok.  
Brian: Nope, I don’t want anyone out of my sight I supposed to stay with you guys until you are at your house.  
Me: Ok, I understand.  
I walked closer to Jennifer so we could talk without Brian listening.   
Me: Was that Jim?  
Jennifer: Yep, he’s pissed, and so is Derek.   
Me: Shit.   
Jim Barnes is Jennifer’s boyfriend, and Derek Hale is my boyfriend. We started dating freshman year when Jennifer and I were fifteen and Jim and Derek were eighteen-year-old seniors. Now we are sixteen and they are nineteen. Our parents don’t know we are dating them because they would freak. My phone started ringing Happy Girl by Martina McBride letting me know mom was calling me, so I pulled my phone out of my pocket. I chose Happy Girl by Martina McBride for when my mom calls because it’s her favorite song.   
Me: Hello.   
Mom: Hannah, I need you to go to the commissary to buy groceries for me.   
Me: Dad said I was supposed to stay home.  
Mom: And I understand why he wants you to stay home but I need you to go buy some things for tonight. You can take Kendall with you, but the other ladies need to come and stay here. Ok?  
Me: Yes mam.  
Mom: I’ll send you a list so you can just grab your jeep out of the driveway when you get home.  
Me: We can just walk there.  
Mom: I don’t want you to have to carry everything.  
Me: Ok.  
Mom: See you soon. (She said as she hung up the phone.)  
Me: It looks like we are going grocery shopping. (I said to Jennifer.)  
Lyla: Can we go?  
Me: Nope, my mom said only Kendall and I can go.  
Ashley: She’s making sure you don’t get in more trouble by sending Kendall. She knows if she sends Jennifer with you, you guys would surely get into trouble.   
Jennifer: Hey!  
Cassidy: You know it’s true.  
Jennifer: I know.   
Lyla: Plus, Sonny would be pissed if he knew you went anywhere other than Hannah’s house.  
Jennifer: If we stay on base though we can’t get in much trouble.  
Michaela: Sure, you can.   
It took five minutes for us to be able to get in a golf car and head to my house. It took another fifteen minutes to arrive at my house. I grabbed my keys out of my purse and walked over to my purple four door jeep wrangler unlocking it. Kendall and I got in and we headed to the commissary. I pulled into a parking spot far away from the door, so I wasn’t parked near anyone, because I didn’t want someone to hit my jeep with their door or basket. After I parked, I pulled up the list on my phone that my mom sent me.   
Kendall: Are we getting a lot of stuff?  
Me: Yeah.  
We hopped out of my jeep and headed into the commissary. After we walked in, I grabbed a basket and we proceeded to shop. We got the stuff that was on the list which was a lot of fresh fruits and vegetables, a few frozen vegetables, four frozen pizzas, four cases of water, popcorn. I decided to get a few things that weren’t on the list.  
Me: Should we make ice cream floats?  
Kendall: That sounds good.   
Me: What kind of soda should we get?  
Kendall: I’ll make a group chat and text the girls.   
In less that a minute everybody voiced their opinions on what kind of soda they wanted for their floats. Big Red and Coke were the two flavors listed. So, we grabbed two containers of Bluebell vanilla ice cream, a 2-liter big red, and a 2-liter coke. After we got done shopping, I paid with my debit card, I knew mom would just reimburse me. After I paid, I helped Kendall put the groceries in bags and into the cart. After everything was in the car the cashier handed me my receipt and we headed out to the jeep. After we loaded everything into the jeep we headed back to my house in complete silence. I wonder what Kendall was thinking about. I was thinking about dad and everyone hoping that they would be safe on their mission, she was probably thinking the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

As soon as we pulled into my driveway the front door opened and the girls walked outside.   
Kendall: That’s not a good sign.   
Me: No, it’s not. I wonder if mom is lecturing them.  
Kendall: No offense but knowing your mother she probably is.   
I turned the jeep off, and we got out, shut the doors and walked to the back to grab the groceries. As soon as I got the back door open Michaela climbed in on top of the groceries.   
Michaela: Let’s leave. Everyone get in.  
We started laughing.   
Michaela: You think I’m joking, but I’m not.  
Lyla: Michaela get out.  
Ashley: Yeah, your ass is on the groceries.   
Michaela: My ass is clean thank you very much.  
Cassidy: That’s not the point your squishing the groceries.   
Michaela: Fine I’ll get out quit your bitching.   
After she got out, we all grabbed the groceries. Jennifer shut the door and we all headed into the house.  
Mom: Hello, Hannah.  
Me: Hello.  
Mom: I’m going to start making dinner, so what would you like to eat?  
Me: Kendall and I bought some frozen pizzas.  
Mom: That will work.   
All together we put the groceries away, except for two of the frozen pizzas. There are eight of us in the house so we can all have two pieces of pizza. After we put the groceries away, we all washed our hands and grabbed out bottles of water.   
Jennifer: Would you like help with the pizza’s?  
Mom: No thanks, I’m good. Why don’t you ladies go watch some tv. Because when you dad get’s back Hannah you know that you won’t be able to because your grounded. So, you should watch your tv shows before you can’t anymore.   
Me: Yep. (I said as I walked into the living room with the girls following me.)  
Mom: Your brought it on yourself though.   
Me: I know.   
Kendall: I’m hungry.  
Ashley: Yeah, me to.  
Me: Follow me. (I said as I headed down the hallway to my room.)  
Unknown to mom and dad I have Oreos hidden behind some books on my bookshelf. I have regular Oreos and the carrot cake Oreos that I bought recently that I haven’t tried yet. I moved the books out of the way and grabbed the packages of Oreos putting the books back into place.   
Michaela: Cool you have Oreos.  
Me: Yep.  
Jennifer: Have you tried the carrot cake kind yet? I have been wanting to try it.  
Me: Nope, we can try it together. (I said as I opened the package.)   
We all grabbed out an Oreo and took a bite.   
Lyla: It’s not very good. (Lyla said as she was chewing.)  
I saw Jennifer reach for her water, so I knew she didn’t like it.   
Kendall: It’s too sweet.  
Michaela: I like it.  
Ashley: You would.  
Michaela: I know I like everything. Food is food.   
Me: Their ok, but I won’t be buying them again. I like the regular Oreos better.  
Cassidy: Why don’t you eat the carrot cake ones and we will split the others. (Talking to Michaela.)  
Michaela: I’m ok with that. (She said as she picked the package up off the bed.)  
Lyla grabbed the other package and we headed into the living room. I grabbed the remote and handed it to Jennifer as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed seven paper plates for us to put our Oreos on while we ate them so we wouldn’t make a mess. Mom would be pissed if we got cookie crumbs everywhere. I walked into the living room and noticed my friends were watching Sex and the City.  
Me: You should turn it.  
Lyla: Why you like this show.  
Me: I know I do but mom won’t be happy to see it on the tv. (I whispered as I sat down next to Jennifer and Lyla.)  
Mom: Turn it. (She yelled from the kitchen.)  
Me: Ok. (I hollered back.)  
Lyla was flipping through the channels, but we couldn’t find anything to watch.   
Kendall: 300 channels and nothing to watch.  
Ashley: Story of my life.  
I got up from the couch putting my plate on the coffee table next to my water that was on a coaster. I walked down the hallway to my room. I walked over to my nightstand and grabbed my iPad opening my Netflix app. As I walked back into the living room, I was scrolling looking for something to watch that we all would enjoy.   
Me: What do you guys want to watch? (I asked as I put down my iPad on the tv stand and grabbed my phone out of my pocket. I opened the Tiny Decisions app, because you put in choices and then you spin the wheel. In the end the wheel chooses the answer. I was going to record their answers.)   
Jennifer: The Good Cop or Party of Five.  
Michaela: Sex and the City.  
Me: We can’t watch that.   
Michaela: Fine, that rule freaking sucks. I watch it all the time at home.  
Me: Yes, but does Nate know?  
Michaela: I don’t know.  
Ashley: Probably not because if he knew he wouldn’t let you watch it. We could watch Supernatural.  
Me: We will circle back to that.  
Michaela: How about Shameless? You like that show.   
Me: Yes, I do, but we can’t watch that either it has to many sex scenes.  
Michaela: So most of us have had sex, and we have seen sex scenes in shows.  
Mom: What! (She asked as she walked into the living room.) You had sex? (She asked looking at me wide eyed.)  
Me: Nope, still a virgin.  
Mom: Shoo, good. You scared me for a minute. (She said as she walked back into the kitchen.)   
Lyla: Way to go Michaela you almost got us in trouble. (Whisper)  
Ashley: Were not out of trouble she will probably tell our dads or brother in Kendall’s situation. (Whisper)  
Me: Maybe not. (Whisper) So what do you guys want to watch that is appropriate? You can give me two options each if you want?   
Cassidy: The Ranch or The Office.  
Ashley: We’ve seen The Office so many times though.  
Cassidy: I know but it’s such a good show. Plus, we have seen Supernatural so many times also.  
Ashley: You can never get enough of Sam and Dean.  
Michaela: Yeah, their sexy. I would have their babies, and if we didn’t have babies it would be fun to practice.  
Kendall: Michaela!  
Michaela: What you were thinking the same thing.  
Jennifer: Ok, back to the topic at hand. Some of you haven’t voiced what you want to watch. Kendall what would you like to watch?  
Kendall: Fuller House or Heartland.  
Michaela: Of course, the picks the goody goody shows.   
Me: Michaela, that’s not nice.  
Michaela: Sorry. (She said as she wrapped Kendall in a hug.)  
Jennifer: Ok, Michaela what would you like to watch that is appropriate?  
Michaela: Dynasty or Hart of Dixie. They both have sexy men in them.   
I finished recording their requests and spun the wheel. It landed on Party of Five.  
Me: It landed on Party of Five. Is that ok with everyone?  
Everyone: Yes.  
Me: You know I have never seen it.  
Lyla: Me neither.  
Jennifer: I haven’t seen it either, but I was scrolling through Netflix last night when I should have been sleeping when I saw it. I read the description and it seems like a good show.  
Ashley: We will see.   
I plugged my iPad into the tv using the HDMI cord and the adapter for my phone. I grabbed the remote off the coffee table and put in on the right channel. After I got my iPad set up, I sat back down on the couch next to my best friends, and we started watching Party of Five.


End file.
